Hold The Drama
|image = Hold The Drama Cover.jpg |band = JoJo Siwa |dance = |album = Hold the Drama - Single |released = May 17, 2017 |genre = Pop |label = Viacom International Inc. |runtime = 2:56 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by JoJo Siwa. The song was released on May 17, 2017 with an accompanying lyrics video. An official music video was later released on August 4, 2017. Official Lyrics Video Official Music Video Lyrics It's so crazy crazy crazy When they serve you with drama I won't play it, play it, play it I just do what I wanna You could take a pic if you'd like to But you better be quick 'Cause I might move Yeah I'm livin' that life That's what I do I'm livin' that life If they're coming at me I'll say no Tell 'em I don't wanna deal no more Wrap it up Tie it up with a bow Oh oh ay oh I don't wanna get old too fast I wanna make these good times last See me whip my hair like that And if they push I'll say I just wanna dance I just wanna dance Hold the drama I just wanna dance I just wanna dance Haters gonna say it, say it, say it Just to hear their own voices But I keep slayin', slayin', slayin' Cooking up my good choices I keep a lot of friends 'cuz I'm loyal Treat 'em real nice like their royal So you never could say I'm spoiled, uh Yeah, I'm livin' my life If they're coming at me I'll say no Tell 'em I don't wanna deal no more Wrap it up, tie it up with a bow Oh oh ay oh I don't wanna get old too fast I wanna make these good times last See me whip my hair like that And if they push I'll say I just wanna dance I just wanna dance Hold the drama I just wanna dance I just wanna dance Hold the drama Okay, here we go Come on dance Hold the drama Come on Turn the music up louder We're gonna dance In 5, 6, 7, 8 If they're coming at me I'll say no Tell 'em I don't wanna deal no more Wrap it up, tie it up with a bow Oh oh ay oh I don't wanna get old too fast I wanna make these good times last See me whip my hair like that And if they push I'll say I just wanna dance I just wanna dance Hold the drama I just wanna dance I just wanna dance If you're dancing and they love it Then they'll just hold the drama If you're dancing and they love it Then they'll just hold the drama If you're dancing and they love it Then they'll just hold the drama If you're dancing and they love it Then they'll just hold the drama I just wanna dance Dance like this Category:Pop Category:Other Songs Category:Music Video